


Too Perfect a Gift

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is in love with his newly acquainted Christmas gift but unbeknownst to him, Yunho has started to develop feelings of jealousy towards it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Perfect a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble turned oneshot written for the HoMin drabble fest 2012
> 
> Original prompt: yunho works really hard to think of a good xmas present for changmin...and comes up with a huge, adorable, soft, massive teddy bear! changmin of course loves it and hugs it a lot, and even though yunho is the one who gave it to him, yunho finds himself growing jealous of his own present keke

Changmin gawks at the big blob of something - that's had a bad job of wrapping done to it - sitting under the Christmas tree (that Yunho had insisted on putting up) for a good ten seconds before turning around to face the man next to him.

Yunho just aims one of his biggest smiles at Changmin and says, "Merry Christmas Minnie! I spent a long time thinking of what to get you before I decided on this, I hope you like it!"

He then swoops down to pick up the badly wrapped 'gift' and presents it to Changmin.

Changmin can't help but smile as he accepts the gift. Even after ten years of living with the leader, he's still surprised by the latter's dorky actions.

Holding the gift in one hand, Changmin then leans down and grabs his neatly wrapped present under the Christmas tree and presents it to Yunho with a "Merry Christmas hyung."

Yunho smiles at him again and presses a quick kiss to his cheek before turning his attention to the gift. Changmin watches as Yunho turns the gift over and around before bringing it to his ear and shaking it a bit, just like a child would. It's times like this that Changmin wonders why he loves this man.

"You can open it you know?" he suggests when Yunho holds the gift up to the morning sunlight filtering through from the window, as if that will somehow make it easier to decipher what's inside.

"Oh," is all Yunho says with an embarrassed smile and Changmin wants to pinch his cheeks for being so cute.

Yunho drags Changmin down on the couch with him before he starts delicately opening the gift, much to Changmin's surprise whose first thought would have been that the leader would just rip the wrapping paper to shreds.

When he uncovers a flat rectangular box, Yunho gasps and turns to look at Changmin with surprise in his eyes.

"Changminnie is this-"

"Just open the box hyung," Changmin interrupts with a roll of his eyes.

Yunho grins and slowly flips the lid open to reveal ... a set of plain white-gold rings inside.

Yunho's eyes go wide and his mouth falls open in shock.

Changmin sits and waits ... and waits ... and waits. Finally he pokes Yunho in the side to get his attention.

Yunho turns to face him, opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it again and opts for tackling Changmin in a hug.

Changmin smiles fondly and wraps his free arm (one still holding his gift) around Yunho in return.

"Changminnie, this is beautiful," Yunho mumbles into the younger man's shoulder.

They stay like that for another minute or so before Yunho pulls back and looks at the rings again. He takes one out of the case and inspects it carefully, eyes widening again when he sees their names engraved on the inside of the ring.

He's about to let out a squeal when Changmin quirks an eyebrow at him and Yunho clasps a hand to his mouth instead. When he's calmed down enough, Yunho grins and takes a hold of Changmin's hand to slip the ring onto his fourth finger.

Changmin puts his gift down on the floor and takes the other ring out and does the same. He smiles when Yunho holds their hands up, the matching rings glimmering in the sunlight.

Changmin has been sick of fans making assumptions that 'YunJae is real' every time they see Yunho wearing a ring, bracelet or watch and declare it as some YunJae couple item and had decided that it was time to give them some 'HoMin couple item' to talk about - of course he doesn't mention any of this to Yunho. Knowing him, Yunho would say he's 'overthinking things too much again.'

After another few seconds of inner gloating, Changmin goes to pick up his gift but to his surprise, Yunho puts a hand on his wrist to stop him.

"Can't I open it?" Changmin asks with a frown.

"Umm well ... I think I should get you something better, I mean compared to your gift this is nothing," Yunho mumbles with his eyes kept downcast.

Changmin looks at Yunho with disbelief and then scoffs before shaking free of Yunho's hold and picking the gift up.

Yunho is about to protest again when Changmin wraps his fingers around the bits of wrapping paper sticking out on either side of the gift and tears it all the way down.

This time it's Changmin's turn to drop his jaw open in surprise.

Yunho winces and moves to take the gift away when Changmin lets out an unmanly-not-very-Changmin-like squeal and wraps his arms around the massive teddy bear, pulling it against his chest.

"Y-you like it?" Yunho asks in a nervous tone.

Changmin opens his eyes and squeals again before tackling Yunho into the couch, the giant teddy bear squished between their bodies.

"I take that as a yes," Yunho says with a grin.

"I love it!" Changmin mumbles happily into the stuffed bear. Although he will never admit it, he's always wanted a huge soft teddy bear, just like the one he fell in love with at the Unforgettable Love banjun drama set (see evidence [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0hl7l1TW0s)) all those years ago.

Changmin cuddles the bear close to hide the silly grin on his face while Yunho releases the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

*

A few weeks pass and Changmin is officially attached to the bear. There's just something about it that makes Changmin feel happy, warm and safe when the bear is in his arms. He takes it out into the living room and cuddles with it when he watches TV, places it on his lap when he's playing video games and of course, cuddles with it when he goes to sleep, the teddy bear squished between his and Yunho's bodies in bed.

Changmin was almost tempted to take it out with him and place it in the van with him when they travel to and fro from their destined locations, but then decided it wasn't worth it to destroy the tough, manly image he's managed to build for himself over the past few years by showing his fans just how much he loves his huge, adorable, cute, soft, squishy teddy bear.

Not that his fans would mind (they're always telling him to draw hearts with his signatures for god's sake) but Changmin doesn't want his reputation to go down like Yunho. Even though Yunho's got the whole manly-leader image perfected down to a T, the fans all know that he's a softie at heart when it comes to ~~his daughter~~ Bambi. Changmin is determined to not let his reputation change to that.

Changmin is so content with his life after the entrance of his bear that he almost fails to notice the intense stares and pouts that Yunho directs at him. Almost.

On one quiet day when they're given a break, Changmin is stretched out along the couch with his teddy bear in his arms and watching the reruns of some random drama when he feels someone's gaze on him.

Tilting his head up from the armrest, Changmin realizes it's Yunho who's staring down at him from above, lower lip jutting out into a pout.

"Hyung?" Changmin says curiously.

"What?" Yunho replies back bluntly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Can't I stare at my lover whenever I want?"

Changmin frowns and sits up to get a better look at the older man.

Yunho continues staring, arms crossed over his chest.

Deciding that the leader is having one of his childish moments, Changmin reaches up and tugs on Yunho's arm roughly, dragging him down to take a seat beside him.

Yunho huffs and follows along but still makes no move to explain the real reason as to why he's seemingly unhappy.

"Hyung?" Changmin tries again only to be met with silence.

Trying a different tactic, Changmin plops his teddy bear on his lap and then lifts a stuffed paw up to poke at Yunho's cheek. Unfortunately it seems like the wrong thing to do because as soon as the stuffed paw makes contact with Yunho's cheek, Yunho immediately flicks a hand up to bat it away before putting as much distance as he can between Changmin and himself by pressing himself against the armrest of the couch.

Changmin purses his lips and decides to try something. Keeping the distance between them, he brushes his fingers lightly over Yunho's biceps.

Yunho stays quiet but makes no move to brush him off.

Changmin smiles inwardly and lifts the bear's paw up again to poke at Yunho. Before he even makes contact though, Yunho's arm is already twitching in response.

"Hyung."

"What?"

"Do you not like my bear?" Changmin questions in a soft tone.

"Of course I do," Yunho replies just a little bit too quickly, words sounding a little too forced.

"No you don't," Changmin replies as he hugs the bear tightly against his chest and buries his face into the back of its head for added effect.

Yunho immediately softens at the action and shuffles just a tiny bit closer to the younger man.

"Minnie, I don't dislike it," he says as he shakes Changmin's shoulder gently.

"Sure sure," Changmin mumbles into the stuffed bear. "You won't even touch it."

Yunho closes the rest of the distance between them and wraps his arms around both Changmin and the bear.

"Yes I do," he reasons as he tightens his hold around them.

"Lies, you don't hyung. Why did you get it for me in the first place when you clearly don't like it?" Changmin asks as he attempts to shake Yunho off.

"I _do_ like it Changminnie, it's just that ... just ..." Yunho trails off as he tries to find the words to explain his actions.

"Just what?" Changmin asks curiously, turning his head slightly so that Yunho's lips are brushing softly against his cheek.

"Just ..."

"Hmm?"

"Just that ..." Yunho groans and buries his face against Changmin's shoulders as he mumbles something indecipherable.

"Hyung, I can't hear you if you talk into my shoulders," Changmin says with a sigh.

Yunho pushes away and takes a deep breath before letting it out in a rush.

"It's just that I'm _jealous_ ... of your bear," the last few words said in more of a whisper.

Changmin's eyes widen as he turns around fully to look Yunho in the eye.

"Jealous?" he repeats incredulously.

"Yes, jealous," Yunho repeats sulkily.

"But ... why?"

Yunho doesn't reply and instead juts out his bottom lip in response.

This time, Changmin can't help himself and leans in to suck the plump flesh between his teeth. Yunho whimpers and Changmin teases the older man for a few seconds before releasing the now reddened flesh with a flick of his tongue.

"Why are you jealous hyung?" Changmin whispers against the older man's lips.

"Because ..." Yunho turns away, clearly embarrassed.

"Because?" Changmin taunts as he brings the bear up close to Yunho's face.

"Because you always spend all your time with it."

"All the time?"

"You play games with it, watch TV with it, sleep with it, you spend more time with it than you do with me," Yunho reasons with a pout.

It takes Changmin a few seconds to process the words and make sense of them, and when he does, he can't stop the silly grin forming on his face.

"You were jealous of the teddy bear you bought me because I spend more time with it than with you?" Changmin repeats just to make sure he's heard right.

"Yes," Yunho replies, turning his head away in shame.

Changmin counts to ten and then squeals as he tackles Yunho into a hug, the teddy bear creating a barrier between them as it gets squished between their bodies.

"You're so cute," Changmin mumbles happily into the back of the bear's head while Yunho is on his back, mildly suffocating from the bear's face pressed against his own.

"I can't believe you're jealous of a stuffed bear," Changmin continues as his arms encircle Yunho's waist.

Yunho's own arms are flailing in the air at the surprise attack before he finally gets a firm grip on the bear's head and yanks it to the side so that he can take in a much needed breath of air.

When his gaze lands on Changmin's face who's still grinning from ear to ear, Yunho can't help but grin back.

"You would be too if I spent all my free time with a stuffed bear instead of with you," he mumbles childishly.

"You really are too cute," Changmin says in return before pressing a kiss to the tip of Yunho's nose.

Yunho wrinkles his nose in return but doesn't say anything in response.

"All you had to do was say something hyung," Changmin continues. "I didn't realize I was spending _that_ much time with the bear ..."

"Well I'm saying something now ..." Yunho whispers quietly.

"Indeed you are," Changmin replies as he slowly disentangles the teddy bear from between their bodies and places it on the floor before hovering over Yunho's body with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Yunho asks as Changmin slips a hand under his shirt and starts caressing the warm smooth skin underneath.

"Making up for not spending enough time with you of course," Changmin replies casually as he leans down and licks a trail up Yunho's neck.

Yunho gasps and puts his hands against Changmin's chest to put some distance between them.

"I-I wasn't complaining about not spending enough time together _that_ way," he says, eyes looking anywhere but into Changmin's eyes.

"Oh ... do you not want me _that_ way anymore?" Changmin says, hiding a smirk as he starts to pull back from the older man.

It works and Yunho automatically looks up, hands fisting in Changmin's shirt to keep him from moving away.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, no I don't not want you that way and yes I do want you that way but-"

Changmin smiles and just cuts the older man off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ October 2012 [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/18483.html) :)


End file.
